Les cinq stades
by Glasgow
Summary: Bon anniversaire Lisen!... Holmes tente de gérer l'annonce du mariage de Watson, tandis que celui-ci en vient à se demander si ce projet est vraiment une bonne idée. Holmes/Watson


Joyeux anniversaire Lisen! Voici ma modeste contribution pour ce jour particulier, j'espère que tu apprécieras :)

Vous noterez comme je me suis fatiguée pour le titre XD Je voulais faire un PWP à la base, finalement ce sera juste du fluff, mais c'est agréable aussi je suppose^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« Vous ne le ferez pas ! »

Les propos avaient claqué avec hargne, faisant sursauter le médecin, qui s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à une telle réaction. Il avait prévu que l'annonce serait douloureuse, avait essayé pour cela de prendre des gants mais cela n'avait pas changé grand-chose et faire entendre raison au détective serait bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

« Je vais me marier Holmes, répéta-t-il donc, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que c'était inutile. Je vais m'installer ailleurs, mais cela ne changera pas grand chose entre nous. »

Holmes releva enfin les yeux vers lui et si Watson s'était attendu à y lire de la colère, de la tristesse peut-être, il n'avait pas vu venir cela en revanche. Son ami, son ancien amant, semblait… serein.

« Vous ne le ferez pas, répéta-t-il d'un ton qui avait retrouvé tout son calme.

- Holmes…

- Vous ne vous marierez pas, parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez réellement. Je sais que vous allez vite vous en rendre compte vous aussi, alors je ne suis pas inquiet.

- J'ai conscience que c'est dur à admettre pour vous, mais c'est ainsi.

- Cessez de dire des inepties Watson. Vous semblez chercher ma bénédiction, que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous donner. Mais la vraie question est la suivante : pourquoi avoir besoin de mon assentiment ? Pour vous rassurer. Parce que vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous. Nous en revenons donc au premier point, vous ne l'épouserez pas.

- Vous êtes fatigant, soupira l'ancien soldat.

- Et vous êtes un imbécile ! Dans un instant vous allez certainement rajouter que du fait de ce pseudo mariage à venir nous ne pouvons plus coucher ensemble.

- Evidemment ! l'interrompit vivement le cadet. J'ai une compagne à qui je dois fidélité.

- Et la fidélité que vous me devez ?

- Enfin Sherlock, je ne vous dois rien de ce point de vue là. Amitié, relation physique, pas d'amour, c'est vous-même qui l'aviez défini ainsi au départ. Vous ne pouvez me reprocher aujourd'hui de vouloir fonder une famille.

- Je sais, vous et votre fichu désir d'entrer dans le rang ! Comme si c'était ce que vous vouliez réellement. Vous aurez tôt fait de vous en apercevoir. Ce que vous aimez c'est le mystère, le danger, l'aventure, certainement pas la vie plan-plan et ennuyeuse que ne manquera pas de vous apporter le mariage. Celui que vous aimez c'est moi et non pas cette femme sans saveur. Mais vous êtes un homme intelligent, vous vous en rendrez donc compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Holmes, vous et moi bien sûr que c'était exceptionnel, mais je saurais désormais me contenter de votre amitié seule, car elle a toujours été bien plus importante que tout, y compris que la plus réussie des étreintes charnelles. Alors pour l'amour du ciel ne nous privez pas de d'elle simplement parce que vous êtes incapable d'accepter la situation. J'évolue, c'est normal, et vous devriez faire de même. »

Le détective eut un reniflement dédaigneux tout en bourrant sa pipe de quelque gestes brusques trahissant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu son état d'esprit.

« Si par évoluer vous entendez que je me mette dans la tête d'épouser la première venue eh bien très peu pour moi. Pour devoir ensuite rendre des comptes quant à chacune de mes activités et rentrer retrouver une flopée de gamins braillards ? Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai mon compte avec Mrs. Hudson pour ces deux points. Au moins moi je ne suis pas hypocrite.

- Parce que je le suis peut-être ? s'offusqua Watson.

- C'est vous qui avez accepté de vous installer avec moi, vous qui avez accepté de devenir mon amant. Vous m'avez pratiquement voué un culte au détour de vos écrits outrageusement romancés, vous n'avez vécu que pour le danger que je vous apportais au détour de mes enquêtes. Et tout à coup tout ceci n'est plus assez bien pour vous ? Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour un vagin ? Pathétique ! Alors oui je vous le confirme, vous êtes hypocrite.

- Il suffit ! J'apprécierais que vous ne parliez pas ainsi de Mary, ce genre de précision anatomique me met profondément mal à l'aise.

- Hypocrisie une nouvelle fois. C'est comme nous concernant, vous n'avez jamais su mettre des mots sur vos désirs le jour venu alors que durant la nuit vous étiez chaque fois capable de faire montre d'une fougue qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'un.

- Ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie, plaida le médecin en rougissant, simplement de la bienséance. Pour en revenir aux divers points que vous avez soulevés, permettez-moi d'apporter quelques éclaircissements. Certes je vais déménager et ne partagerai plus ma couche avec vous, mais c'est tout ce qui changera. Mon admiration pour vous ne pourra jamais faillir. Et je continuerai à vous accompagner dans vos divers périples, avant de faire ensuite le récit de ces aventures. Je vous l'ai dit, quoi qu'il arrive je resterai l'ami fidèle. »

Un grognement échappa à Holmes tandis qu'il craquait une allumette. Il prit son temps pour allumer sa pipe et savoura le parfum du tabac tandis que près de lui son camarade demeurait dans ses petits souliers. Au vu du déni qui l'animait présentement, lui faire accepter ce mariage s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu. Mais Watson, sûr de son choix, ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour que tout se passe au mieux.

« Ecoutez mon vieux, reprit l'aîné, cette conversation ne mène à rien alors il vaut mieux passer à autre chose tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé la raison. »

Le ton était si hautain que John, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, se sentit sur le point de perdre son calme. Pour éviter de commettre un acte regrettable il s'abstint au silence et quitta rapidement la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

ooOoo

Watson se sentait le cœur léger lorsqu'il entra dans la maison qu'il partageait encore pour un temps avec le détective. Si l'attitude de son ami l'inquiétait, les quelques heures qu'il venait de passer avec Mary avait su l'apaiser. Restait à voir ce que son colocataire – qui ne le serait plus pour bien longtemps – allait lui réserver aujourd'hui. Holmes effectivement se conduisait de manière étrange, semblant convaincu que le mariage n'aurait jamais lieu. Le médecin, qui l'avait imaginé à lui mener la vie dure tout en montant des subterfuges pour ruiner son union, aurait pu s'estimer soulagé par cette improbable passivité. Mais c'était trop peu naturel pour être rassurant. Car Holmes n'était pas du genre à fuir ainsi. Or chaque fois que le médecin tentait d'aborder le sujet il se heurtait à un mur, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

Pourtant lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage et vit Mrs. Hudson les lèvres pincées qui quittait précipitamment le salon de ses locataires, il sut que les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui. Il salua la logeuse, qui le regarda à peine, semblant fulminer d'une rage à peine contenue. Et les vociférations de colère provenant de l'autre côté de la porte close semblaient confirmer que ces deux-là venaient d'avoir une de leurs habituelles prises de becs, celles-là même que le détective n'avaient plus pris la peine de provoquer ces derniers jours.

« Cette vieille chouette ! grognai Holmes au moment où son ami le rejoignait enfin.

- Et qu'a-t-elle fait cette fois ? s'enquit le cadet, satisfait de constater que tout rentrait dans l'ordre, même si c'en était fait du même coup de sa tranquillité.

- Oh vous, fermez là !

- Holmes…

- Vous êtes un lâcheur ! » grommela le détective.

Watson se figea en fixant son dos vouté, il semblait émaner de lui une telle rage que c'en était effrayant. Le médecin songea un instant à fuir le plus loin possible de la tempête qui s'annonçait, non rectification, qui était déjà bien avancée. Mais à la réflexion cette réaction n'était-ce pas celle-là même qu'il avait espérée inconsciemment chez son ami ? Un Holmes en colère, voilà qui collait bien aux circonstances. Alors pourquoi ce malaise ? Son ami avait besoin d'aide, il n'allait certainement pas déclarer forfait. Il contourna donc bravement Holmes pour aller se planter devant lui.

« Sherlock, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous abandonne pas.

- Taisez-vous donc ! Vous n'avez jamais su mentir alors épargnez nous ces fadaises. Bien vite elle se retrouvera enceinte et alors vous n'aurez que faire de moi, un seul enfant vous suffira amplement. »

Le détective fusilla son ami du regard et John se sentit bien pitoyable face à tant de colère. Parce que ce n'était pas que de la colère justement, le limier se dissimulait derrière cette hargne pour cacher quelque chose qu'il faudrait découvrir. Mais pour l'instant c'était de l'apaiser qui semblait la priorité. Dans ce but il posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur le bras de son ami, mais celui-ci le repoussa vivement en grognant.

« C'est aussi bien, aboya-t-il. Ainsi je suis fixé sur ce que je représente pour vous. Pas grand-chose au final, mais est-ce réellement une surprise ? »

Watson tenta de l'interrompre mais il en fut quitte pour essuyer un nouveau regard, empreint de menace celui-ci.

« Je n'étais qu'une distraction pour vous finalement. Vous apportant le frisson dont vous aviez besoin, aussi bien sur les scènes de crime sordides que dans votre lit, avant que vous en rentriez finalement dans le rang.

- Vous savez bien que c'est faux.

- Pardon ? Je sais ? Non Watson, vous concernant je ne sais plus rien. Ne reste qu'une certitude, vous êtes un lâcheur doublé d'un lâche ! Et à cet instant précis je dois me faire violence pour résister à l'envie de vous frapper. »

Baissant les yeux, le cadet remarqua effectivement le poing serré probablement à en faire mal de son ami. Tout homme censé aurait pris peur, mais John Watson n'était pas un homme censé. Comme l'avait très justement fait remarquer le fin limier, il entretenait une dépendance malsaine pour le danger. Alors il n'hésita même pas un instant, se contentant de hausser négligemment les épaules, comme si la menace n'avait rien de pertinente.

« Ecoutez Holmes je ne vais pas me donner la peine de parlementer avec vous dans votre état, lança-t-il nonchalamment en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, se saisissant du journal abandonné sur l'accoudoir. Nous tenterons de comprendre ce qui vous arrive réellement quand vous serez calmé.

- Il ne m'arrive rien ! Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui m'apprête à commettre une erreur monumentale pour une paire de seins. Et je n'ai nulle intention de me calmer ! En tout cas pas temps que vous n'aurez pas débarrassé cet appartement de votre présence malsaine. Stupide et égoïste ! Un beau mélange dont vous pouvez être fier ! Sur ce, adieu ! »

Et il quitta la pièce d'une démarche tout à fait théâtrale qui en d'autres temps aurait fait rire le médecin. Au lieu de cela celui-ci sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre de son ami claquer avec violence. S'il n'avait pas été effrayé un instant par sa conduite il n'en état pas moins décontenancé. Nul ne savait mieux se contenir que Sherlock, tellement habitué à tout contrôler, lui-même le premier, alors le voir réagir ainsi. Voilà un mystère digne de leurs plus grandes enquêtes.

ooOoo

« Watson ? »

Confortablement calé sur ses oreillers, occupé à lire tranquillement du fond de son lit, l'interpellé envisagea de ne pas répondre à son ami. Depuis son récent coup de sang à son égard, le détective passait effectivement son temps à l'invectiver avec colère. Aussi le cadet faisait-il de son mieux pour rester le plus loin possible de lui.

« Watson ? »

Cette fois John n'eut plus le courage d'ignorer l'appel parce qu'il avait perçu comme de la douleur dans la voix de son ami. Il n'aimait pas cela, à plus forte raison qu'il était aisé de savoir qu'il était responsable de cela. Holmes avait beau passer par diverses émotions inattendues, il souffrait de la situation, qu'il se refuse à l'admettre étant probablement le pire.

Watson quitta donc son lit pour retrouver son ami, qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de sa porte.

« Eh bien ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai trouvé la solution !

- Quelle solution ?

- La solution à ce mariage absurde !

- Holmes… Pour l'amour de dieu je ne veux plus de cette conversation.

- Mais écoutez donc ! »

Et avant que John ait eu le temps de réagir, le limier l'avait saisit par le bras et le traînait sans ménagement aucun jusqu'au salon, où il le poussa dans son fauteuil tandis que lui-même déambulait dans la pièce, en proie à une grande agitation. C'était toujours mieux de le voir ainsi plutôt qu'en colère comme cela avait été le cas récemment, nota sagement l'ancien soldat, intrigué par son manège.

« Vous voulez vous marier parce que vous vous êtes mis dans la tête que vous n'étiez pas heureux.

- Mais…

- Alors je vous propose une chose, continua le détective sans tenir compte de la tentative d'interruption. Vous revenez sur ce projet et en échange je ferai tout pour devenir plus… vivable, plus supportable pour vous. J'ai conscience que vivre à mes côtés n'est pas toujours aisé et je suis prêt à faire des efforts. Néanmoins pour cela il me faut l'assurance que vous resterez à mes côtés. Sans vous m'améliorer n'a aucun sens.

- Sherlock, intervint Watson d'un ton doux, je vous remercie pour cette proposition mais votre caractère pour le moins particulier n'est pour rien dans mon prochain déménagement. J'aime Mary, voilà tout.

- Plus de violon au milieu de la nuit. Plus de cachotterie à votre égard. Et au lit je vous promets d'être plus à l'écoute de vos besoins.

- Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de votre attitude dans nos moments d'intimité, plaida Watson avec un petit rire qu'il ravala pourtant bien vite. Pour le reste…

- Je peux même envisager vous emmener en vacances à la campagne, ne plus importuner vos patients… Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne m'abandonnez pas ! »

Le médecin se sentit bien pitoyable en entendant cette supplication. Il avait su dès le départ que la nouvelle de ses épousailles serait dure à encaisser pour le limier. Celui-ci avait mis le temps pour s'ouvrir mais on y était et John n'aurait pu s'en vouloir davantage.

« Sherlock », appela-t-il doucement.

L'interpellé s'immobilisa enfin, le fixa d'un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qui mit son compagnon plus mal à l'aise encore.

« Venez près de moi », invita le cadet.

Comme s'il voyait là la preuve que Watson lui cédait enfin, Holmes esquissa un sourire satisfait tout en venant s'asseoir au pied du fauteuil. Le médecin hésita un instant puis s'installa près de lui à même le sol.

« Cessez de dire n'importe quoi mon vieux, dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Mes projets de mariage ne changent rien à l'affection que je vous porte. Jamais je ne vous demanderai de modifier quoi que ce soit de votre personnalité. Vous êtes unique et je vous apprécie pour cela.

- Pourtant je puis devenir meilleur encore, mais pas si vous me quittez, cela n'aura plus le moindre intérêt.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de vous quitter. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, pas davantage que vous voir changer. Je vous demande simplement d'accepter mes choix.

- En ce cas je suis prêt à faire le plus immense des efforts, celui-là même que je ne voulais vous proposer qu'en dernier recours. Or il me semble bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Puisqu'il le faut j'accepte de vous partager.

- Pardon ?

- J'accepte que vous l'épousiez tout en demeurant mon amant. Un bon compromis pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est hors de question ! s'écria Watson en s'écartant de son compagnon. Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversé, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de dire de telles absurdités.

- Je ne suis pas bouleversé ! cracha Holmes avec mépris. J'essaie seulement de trouver la meilleure solution pour vous, vous êtes simplement trop borné pour vous en apercevoir. »

Avec un grognement il se releva pour se saisir de sa pipe, qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée, et la bourra nerveusement.

« Je crois surtout que vous cherchez la meilleure solution pour vous-même, nota John avec tristesse. Et pour cela une nouvelle fois vous vous faites blessant à mon égard.

- C'est entendu, si vous restez je cesserais même d'être blessant ou vexant envers vous. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature bien sûr mais j'aurais bien assez de Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson ou mon frère pour me défouler. Je pourrais même à l'occasion vous complimenter. Vous ne serez pas déçu. »

Avec un soupir Watson demeura silencieux et l'écouta patiemment dans ses pitoyables tentatives de marchandages. Puis quand il fut las de ce dialogue de sourd il parvint à l'interrompre, tentant vainement de le rassurer une nouvelle fois. Holmes ne voulant rien entendre, ils se séparèrent finalement après quelques nouveaux éclats de voix, chacun campant farouchement sur ses positions. C'est donc le cœur lourd que le médecin regagna son lit, se demandant même pendant quelques douloureuses secondes si ce mariage était finalement une aussi bonne idée qu'il l'avait cru jusque-là.

ooOoo

« Oh docteur Watson, dieu merci vous voilà », lança Mrs. Hudson tandis que l'interpelé pénétrait dans le 221B.

A son air paniqué le médecin comprit que la journée n'était pas finie. Elle avait déjà été si longue qu'il n'aspirait pourtant qu'à profiter d'une soirée à lire au calme après un bon dîner. Des heures passées à son nouveau cabinet de Cavendish Place, à voir se succéder une foule patients aux pathologies pas toujours intéressantes, qui bien souvent ne nécessitaient même pas l'aide d'un professionnel. Même le déjeuner en compagnie de Mary, qui devisait sans fin sur le plan de table, le choix du menu pour la réception, avait été épuisant. Rien de tout cela ne le passionnait vraiment, mais sa compagne y mettait pour sa part tellement de cœur que cela faisait au moins plaisir à voir. Et comme chaque soir lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas trop tard il craignait la confrontation avec son colocataire, qui dieu merci demeurait la plupart du temps enfermé dans sa chambre depuis peu. Non pas qu'il ait plaisir à le voir le fuir, mais depuis quelques jours les relations entre les deux hommes étaient pour le moins tendues. A la vérité Holmes n'adressait plus la parole au cadet que pour tenter encore et toujours de l'amadouer. Rien de bien joyeux en somme. Watson en était même à se demander si son ami – mais pouvait-il seulement continuer à l'appeler ainsi ? – assisterait finalement à la noce.

« Mrs. Hudson, je suis terriblement las.

- Allez le voir je vous en prie. Depuis hier il est comme… éteint. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de se laisser mourir. »

Et allons donc, qu'est-ce que ce facétieux personnage avait encore bien pu inventer pour le faire tourner en bourrique ?

« Je vous en prie », insista Mrs. Hudson devant ses hésitations.

Le bon docteur capitula donc avec un soupir.

« Cinq minutes, grogna-t-il en se rendant à l'étage.

- Cela suffira pour vous rendre compte du problème. Je sais qu'il nous a bien souvent habitués à ses sautes d'humeur, mais aujourd'hui il m'a fait peur. »

La vieille dame avait évidemment souvent tendance à exagérer les faits, mais Watson n'en fut pas moins inquiet. Même s'il le niait, Holmes était clairement perturbé ces derniers temps. Et se savoir responsable de cet état de fait n'était pas pour l'aider.

Le médecin sentit son cœur s'affoler lorsqu'il pénétra sans se donner la peine de s'annoncer dans la chambre enfumée de son ami. Avançant dans la pièce pour ouvrir la fenêtre et ainsi renouveler l'air saturé, il manqua perdre l'équilibre en trébuchant sur… Holmes constata-t-il en baissant les yeux tandis qu'il se rattrapait dans un mouvement tout sauf gracieux. Un grognement où se mêlait douleur et désintérêt échappa à la forme humaine qui gisait à même le sol.

« Holmes ôtez-moi d'un doute, lança le médecin en ouvrant rideau et fenêtre en grand, vous n'avez pas un lit à seulement quelques mètres ?

- Trop éloigné.

- Et pourquoi rester dans le noir ? s'enquit John en appréciant l'air frais qui pénétrait enfin. La soirée est belle pourtant.

- A ma décharge je pensais que c'était déjà la nuit. »

Le détective répondait, marmonnait plutôt, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, demeurant tout à fait apathique. Watson l'avait déjà ainsi vu ainsi lorsque l'ennui le gagnait, mais à cet instant il y avait encore plus inquiétant que sa conduite, c'était son regard triste. Se détournant de ses yeux comme éteints qui le blessaient, l'ancien soldat remarqua un plateau contenant une assiette intacte, attention de Mrs. Hudson à n'en pas douter.

« A quand remonte votre dernier repas Sherlock ?

- Aucune idée. Lestrade m'a posé la même question quand il est venu… eh bien je ne sais pas quand en fait.

- Lestrade est venu ? Vous proposer une enquête ? En ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état de désœuvrement ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas désœuvré justement, rectifia l'aîné avec un soupir de lassitude. J'ai refusé son enquête tout comme je refuserai les prochaines. Le travail ne m'intéresse plus, je ne veux pas davantage me nourrir ou me divertir d'une quelconque façon.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que la vie n'a plus le moindre sens. Si vous m'abandonnez à mon sort comme vous avez l'intention de le faire, alors plus rien n'a d'importance.

- Oh, c'est absurde, lança John d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué. Je vais seulement me marier.

- Justement, c'est bien la fin de tout ! A présent laissez-moi à mon sort, je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

- Il n'est même pas dix-neuf heures.

- Nulle importance. »

Le détective se tourna sur le côté, de façon à se soustraire au regard de son ami. Celui-ci se sentait présentement passablement impuissant. Il aurait tant voulu partager ce nouveau bonheur dans sa vie avec son meilleur ami. Au lieu de cela il se retrouvait à culpabiliser à le voir ainsi sombrer. Cette situation remettait tout en cause, autant cette amitié fragile que son amour pour une femme qui demanderait nécessairement l'exclusivité dans sa vie. Comment se sortir de là avant de causer des dégâts irréparables pour tous les partis impliqués ? Il ne savait que répondre. Las, il ignora la douleur de sa jambe, qui se faisait plus tenace que jamais ces derniers jours à mesure que les doutes le rongeaient, et s'assit tout près de son compagnon, posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son dos, incapable pourtant de prononcer le moindre mot.

ooOoo

Accoudé à la fenêtre entrouverte du salon, Holmes sourit en voyant Watson remonter la rue jusqu'à chez eux. Il n'aurait pu se sentir plus satisfait, il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Ces derniers temps il s'était montré un peu imprévisible mais c'était fini à présent, il savait où il en était et il était grand temps de l'expliquer à son meilleur ami. Une conversation saine à cœur ouvert entre adultes responsables, voilà qui était le plus censé. Dans cet optique le limier avait pris un bain, coiffé sa tignasse qui aurait plutôt mérité un bon coup de ciseaux, et passé un costume qui, s'il avait connu des jours meilleurs, avait au moins le mérite d'être propre.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait raisonnable et savait où était sa place désormais. Il devait tout faire pour combler Watson, c'était définitivement la seule chose qui importait. Et c'était exactement cela qu'il allait annoncer à son ami justement, une façon de se racheter pour ces derniers temps, où il n'avait pas été particulièrement facile à vivre. C'est donc avec un sourire tout à fait avenant qu'il accueillit le médecin, qui le regarda un instant avec curiosité, comme s'il était surpris de le trouver aussi courtois. Mais ce changement avait-il quoi que ce soit d'étonnant à la réflexion étant donné sa récente inconstance ?

« Cela fait plaisir de vous voir habillé, nota le cadet, en esquissant un sourire lui aussi. Vous avez une enquête ?

- Pas la moindre. Mais peu importe. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, fixant son ami avec la plus grande attention.

« Ecoutez mon vieux j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai… oui enfin, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais montré égoïste…

- Holmes, attendez…

- Non, ne m'interrompez pas, c'est déjà bien assez difficile. Vous me connaissez, je ne sais pas faire d'excuses, assumer mes erreurs. Comme toujours vous êtes le seul pour lequel je m'y essaie pourtant mais… enfin laissez-moi parler où je n'y arriverai jamais. »

Présenter ses excuses, assumer ses erreurs ? Watson dévisagea son compagnon avec la plus parfaite incompréhension. Depuis quand Holmes faisait-il ce genre de démarche, même pour lui ? C'était si singulier qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à l'interrompre à nouveau, même si ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer était plus important que tout.

« Donc, reprit le logicien d'une voix plus forte pour se donner du courage, comme je l'ai dit précédemment j'ai conscience de m'être montré égoïste. Vous avez été tout à fait honnête avec moi en m'annonçant votre mariage et votre intention désormais de n'entretenir désormais qu'une relation platonique avec moi. Je vous en ai voulu bien sûr et ces décisions me peinent plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. Néanmoins, et je l'ai toujours su même si je l'ai perdu de vue quelques instants en me préoccupant de moi seul, votre bonheur est ce qui m'est de plus cher. Alors si pour être pleinement heureux vous vous sentez le besoin de vous éloigner de moi, soit, je l'accepte. Et vous imaginez sans mal je suppose combien une telle décision m'en coûte, conclut-il avec un sourire contrit. Et si vous sembliez ne pas comprendre mes réactions précédentes, c'est simplement parce que je vous aime. »

John baissa les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre, passée la surprise, était probablement la plus belle des déclarations. Une preuve d'attachement, d'amour, de la part de l'être le plus insensible qui soit, pourtant il se sentait mal pour toutes les responsabilités que cela faisait peser sur ses épaules. Si Holmes était capable d'autant de sagesse à son égard, s'il comptait à ce point pour lui, alors lui se devrait d'être irréprochable à tout point de vue à son égard. Tâche qu'il n'était pas certain de remplir malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

« John ? appela doucement l'aîné, avec ce qui ressemblait à de la timidité, ce qui apparaissait absurde quand on connaissait le personnage. Ne me dites pas que je me suis confessé de cette façon en vain.

- Bien sûr que non », le rassura Watson avec un petit rire.

Enfin il releva la tête, son regard brillant plus que de coutume, pour la plus grande incompréhension de son compagnon.

« Ce qui vous venez de dire, je l'ai attendu sans même le savoir durant si longtemps. Cela ne fait que me conforter dans le choix que j'ai fait.

- Le choix ? s'enquit Holmes.

- Je venais justement vous l'annoncer mais vous m'avez devancé. Ce matin, après maintes réflexions, j'ai rompu mes fiançailles et quitté Mary.

- John ?

- A votre tour de me laisser finir, s'écria le médecin avec une note d'amusement dans la voix. Votre réaction ces derniers temps m'a terriblement touché. J'ai lentement réalisé que je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Et plus lentement encore j'ai compris que votre détresse n'avait de meilleur écho que la mienne. Vous abandonner est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai cru aimer Mary mais avant que l'irréparable ne se produise j'ai enfin compris que jamais, malgré toute ma volonté, je ne serais capable de l'aimer comme je vous aime. »

Il se tut en reprenant bruyamment son souffle puis essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Et me voilà à pleurer alors que tout est parfait. Quel idiot je fais !

- Peut-être bien, mais vous êtes mon idiot. Et je suis de toute façon bien assez intelligent pour nous deux. »

Echangeant un regard malicieux ils éclatèrent finalement de rire de concert. Pris de la même impulsion ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

« Quel masochiste je fais pour accepter de faire ma vie avec un tel homme, grogna Watson sans le moindre trace de frustration cependant.

- Ainsi vous avez lu le traité de Richard von Krafft-Ebing ? Voilà qui vous fait remonter dans mon estime.

- Je suis un homme plein de surprises.

- Cette rupture le confirme en effet. Il n'empêche, aussi heureux que je sois à cette nouvelle, je vous ferais d'ailleurs remarquer qu'avant de vous connaitre je ne pensais pas avoir droit au bonheur, j'aurais finalement pu me passer de ma confession si je vous avais laissé parler le premier.

- Et me priver d'une telle déclaration ? Vous ne comprenez décidément rien à rien. »

Watson avait dit cela avec la plus grande douceur mais cela n'empêcha pas son compagnon de grimacer.

« Tout de même, j'ai en horreur de me montrer vulnérable, dit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération.

- Taisez-vous Sherlock. Pour l'amour du ciel taisez-vous et embrassez-moi ! »

Et si Holmes n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser donner des ordres, celui-ci il l'exécuta avec le plus grand plaisir. Ce fichu mariage avait bien failli tout détruire, mais il aurait dû se douter que leurs sentiments seraient plus forts que tout. Une chance qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser filer.

**THE END**


End file.
